ARK:Survival is key
by Dinohunterjack
Summary: Stranded on a mysterious island inhabited by prehistoric creatures. Joe's life its fair to say couldn't get any worse, or could it read to find out. All reviews and advice welcome.
1. A New World

Joe squinted as he opened his eyes to the bright sun. Where was he? Who was he? He gasped as he realized he wasn't breathing. Breathing that's important thought Joe to himself, he felt a slight chill flow through his body. He looked down to find himself in the nude, he was surprised but he didn't know why. As far as he knew this was natural but it didn't feel right. After he became more aware of his surroundings he felt a sharp pain in his wrist, he gripped his wrist squirming in pain, as he looked at the diamond shaped stone imbedded in his skin. Scraping at it just made the pain worse so he tapped it. As he did a holographic screen was projected infront of him,

along the right side of it there was a list of stats from Health to Melee Damage and Crafting Speed. In the centre was a man who could only be himself with a strong but light body and dark flowing hair. He tapped at the diamond stone again and the hologram disapeared. He headed over to some bushes and looked closely at them to discover that they bore quite a variety of fruit. He picked up a small blue berry and threw it into his mouth, quickly discovering it was delicious. He crammed more of the delicious morsels into his mouth finding they had a bitter but delightful taste. Again looking at the foliage he saw a plump black berry gripping it in his hand he examined it closely. Cautiously he nibbled the vibrantly black fruit it had a horrid poison taste. He felt the taste gripping his tongue. However he quickly became exausted dropping to the floor in a black haze.


	2. Dinosaurs?

As Joe woke from his slumber he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He came to a sudden realization, don't eat the black berries. Taking a spin he saw a large sandy beach sprouting around him boardering onto the sea and a jungle. He took a few steps back seeing a large black mountain at what he assumed was the centre of the island. Joe decided to head to the mountain to scope out the island. He broke into a sprint heading straight ahead hoping that the mountain wasn't too far away. As he bolted through the trees he pushed away the bushes and branches that were grasping at his pale skin. He stopped in the clearing to catch his breath, he was freexing. Joe walked over to some bushes and grabbed some more of the delicate blue berries, he gulped them down with a speed that was incomprehensible to the human eye. After wiping the juice from his lips he heard a high pitch squeal. Heading over to the sound he saw a Triceratops being harassed by some Compy's. Wait how did he know that. Eureka! He knew something Joe starting his life knowing very little, somehow knew that these were Dinosaurs. Acting on pure instinct he ran over and kicked a Compy square in the face. The others fled in panic and disapeared into the foliage. He walked over to the injured Trike soothing it so it didn't panic. "Its ok" he whispered. Again he was surprised at the noise it made yet it seemed natural. Immediately he felt a strange emotional attatchment to the youngster. Grabbing the leaves of a nearby bush he wrapped them around the Trike's wounds. The Compy he kicked was lying on the floor unconscious. He felt sorry for the poor creature abandoned so easily by his pack, deciding against his better judgement, he scooped up the small reptile holding it in his arms he felt its cold scaly skin. He'd decided he would care for this Compy until it reached full health. It came to Joe's attention that he was freezing so he took some more leaves and stripped them into some sinewy strips. Using them as string he knitted some leaves into clothes to keep him warm. He also made a small pouch to keep the small Compy in. Joe turn his attention to the Trike after discovering it was getting dark "come on little guy" he said comfortingly. Although after saying this he realized that despite it being a youngster it was his height.

Joe got the "little" Trike to follow him he headed forward at a slower pace so the wounded Trike could keep up. He spotted a plateau with a cave carved into it, heading into the cave he decided to stay the night. The cave was quite small but cosy inside he found some animal pelts on the floor. Carefully he placed one of the pelts on the now shivering Trike. Bringing some pelts to wrap himself in he snuggled up to the Trike. He wrapped the Compy in his own little pelt.

Opening his eyes slowly he saw a humanoid shape scratching its rear end.


	3. The Stranger

To Joe's disgust the mysterious figure then smelt his hand. "Who are you?" Joe said. The figure snaped round and was surprised to see Joe sitting up. "Im Bob and you are? Oh wait thats a stupid question you just arrived." Bob squirmed with exitement at his new guest. "What do you mean arrived?" Joe questioned, as he looked around in the dawn light he could now see several large boxes with steam leaving them. "Pick a name at random whatever pops into your head." Bob said configuring his facial expressions into a smile. "Joe" said our hero with a sense of confidence that surprised Bob. Bob turned his attention to the young Trike and tiny Compy "Wow a newcomer and you already have friends." He said inquisitively he took a step closer to the Compy "What is that?" He growled. Joe looked down to see the small therapod had awoken and was tilting his head at Bob. "He's a Compy. Why don't you know that?" Joe enquired. "Its new only newcomers arrive with the knowledge of the more recent creatures on the island." Bob countered. The Trike woke up to the comotion with a large yawn, then immediately yelped with pain. "I've got something to help with that." Bob exclaimed looking with caring eyes at the Trike. "What attacked her?" He said not giving Joe a chance to react to the first sentence. "Compy's this guy was one of them." Joe said gestering to his little friend. "WHAT? And you keep them together." Bob yelled Joe stepped back tripping on the soft pelts and almost crushing the Compy. "Yeah" Joe said cringing. "That's Awesome!" Bob said to Joe's surprise and relief. "Come with me i'll show you the gang."

(Carlos the Compy's POV)

Why the humans were thrilled to see each other I did not know. Was it some sort of mating ritual among their people or just exitement over new pack members. However as they travelled through the thick jungle he had but one thought on his mind, food. But now that his pack had abandoned him he couldn't hunt, breed or communicate. He was alone he was greatful that the human had taken him in even after being kicked by him. Chirping as he leaped onto his human's back much to his surprise the human allowed it quite possibly enjoying the company.

(Joe's POV)

Joe stared in awe as the approached two large gates that seemed to magically open as he neared. Bob started talking to someone at the gates so Joe looked around seeing a whole city before him. There were many people all around all of them with their own jobs Hunters, Gatherers, Tamers and Farmers. Tamers from the moment Joe laid his eyes on the huge dinosaur paddocks with bronto necks erupting from behind the walls. Bob's friend turned to Joe and his reptilian party. "So I hear you have quite the knack for taming." The muscular man with dark glistening skin. "You manage to befriend a Trike and the newest creature on the island before even us. Even better yet you did this all on your first day. We shall tend to your Trike and Compy oh and what are their names." The large man said with regular breaths. "Thank you this is Tracy he said refering to the Trike and this is Carlos he said pointing to the appropriate green lizard on his shoulder." Joe said with as much confidence as he could muster. "I'm Steve the man said because your new you'll start off as a gatherer like everyone else. You'll find head of gathering Jane in the East part of the compound she'll get you started." As Steve spoke these words Joe's dreams of becoming a tamer were shattered. "However if you show exceptional loyalty and skill you may rise in rank or stay in gathering your choice. Oh and you'll find food for your Compy in your chambers. One last thing if while you're out you find another survivor bring him straight here there's another each month. There are predators on this island bigger than Compy's-" Steve was interrupted by a small beautiful women "Like Yashcheritsa (Russian for lizard)." She interrupted. " What's that?" said Joe with fear in his eye. The whole camp had gone silent. " Yashcheritsa is the largest creature on the island bigger than the Bronto's. She's an unusually large Rex with skin black as night and eyes as Golden as the beaches." As she added this the camp returned to normal however had a large amount of tension in the atmosphere. "Oh and I'm Jane, follow me to your new quarters."

As he arrived at his room Jane told him that everything he needed was in the chest at the end of his bed. She also told him where the canteen was, Joe looked in his chest to find a stone axe, stone pickaxe and a set of leather armour. Joe tapped his crystal and his hologram came up again displaying his stats. He put his pickaxe against the screen it quickly disapearred into his inventory which seemed perfectly natural. He did the same with the rest of his equipment he looked out the window to see Tracy being healed in the infirmary just across the compound. Turning to Carlos he exclaimed "Lets get some food little guy." He could tell from his small reptilian features that the thought of food brought him pleasure. They both left the room together walking past dozens more beds as they did. How many people are here Joe thought silently and so they exited their chambers together.


	4. The Broodmother

A large chunk of wood flew out and hit the floor with a solid thunk. Carlos examined the chunk as chunk after chunk flew from the tree. Joe still had a lot of work to do on his tree cutting skills, unfortunately that can't be improved with leveling up. This was something Jane had taught him she'd been a harvester for 8 years she was one of the first arrivals. If you kill/tame dino's or harvest a lot then you level up allowing you to learn how to build new items. It also allowed you to upgrade your stats Joe mostly leveled up his speed, so he could escape in case Yashcheritsa ever showed up. He'd seen many deadly, peculiar and beautiful things on the island his favourite so far were the Dilo's. There were a couple back at the compound with the most vibrantly coloured frills. At the moment he enjoyed life on the island although this was the only life he'd ever known. Finally cutting through the large trunk he salvaged as much wood as he could from the tree, which he had made quite a mess of. It had been 3 weeks since he arrived on the island soon there would be a new arrival with a new species to accompany them. Back at the compound people were amazed at Carlos with his slim build yet surprising intelligence. The did many examinations on him including puzzle solving in which he ranked first just above the raptor. According to Bob it was quite normal for someone to seek out the dino they arrived with seeking some sort of bond. Stuart the man who arrived a month before him dropped with the Kairuku and Anglerfish it was a double drop. However this had happened before and two humans are also dropped both twins; although nobody had found Stuart's twin until a week after his arrival, his corpse lying cold in one of the island many cave systems. This did not however deter Stuart a week after his twin's death he went and tamed the friendly Kairuku - and in honour of his twin the fiendish Angler.

On his way back to the compound Joe turned to his Compy companion. He felt a strong bond with Carlos but no matter how much he wanted to give Carlos a pack, he could not only glimpses of wild ones had been seen. Joe had also learned about the existence of the island's three obelisks one blue one red and one green. They were mostly used for waypoints to easily find your way around the island. The compound was closest to the the green obelisk out of curiosity Joe was heading there right now.

He arrived at the monolith structure gazing with extreme curiosity. Walking slowly he aproached a podium like structure directly below the obelisk. There was a button directly in the centre of the podium Carlos looked at it with fear yet despite they're closeness Joe could not sense this. He pressed the button waiting for something to happen. Then the whole island began to shake Joe backed slowly away from the podium, shortly afterwards a booming female voice stated "THE BROODMOTHER HAS BEEN SUMMONED." The floor of the obelisk parted to reveal a large hole leading straight down it was lined with thick webs. A huge segmented, green leg emerged digging into the soil then another followed by a loud chittering. Then her head emerged and she released a scream that projected a luminesant green liquid over the forest. The tree's released a sizzling sound as they burnt to stumps. As she pulled her large abdomen out the cavern along with her remaining legs. Then Joe saw them a sea of greenish brown spiders the size of ponies crawled around her.

Joe panted heavily as he rushed to the compound his increased speed really helped him. Even fom here he could see a few cowards escaping on their Pteradons and Argents. He knew they saw the Broodmother from the skies and so they left. Seeing the gates closing Joe sped up sliding through the gates he heard Steve shouting orders. "Joe what happened" he screamed through the chaos. "It's the obelisk it summoned her." Joe yelled back. "Get on the turret on the north side." Steve barked Joe didn't ask questions he sprinted toward the apropriate turret it had several automatic turrets on either side. Joe leaped into its seat focusing on the ocean of spiders as they came in wave upon wave. He thought it was hopless then he remembered Tracy and Carlos, Jane and Steve, Bob and Stuart. The thought of the amazing people he'd me pushed him on then he saw her. The Broodmother she was munching on wood tearing into a bush salad. Devouring everything her minions joined her even the wild dinos were being eaten but then his eyes focused on the Broodmother again she was giving birth to more spiderlings. Oh God Joe thought "Aim for the big one" he shouted to whoever was listening. Then he heard the screams and realised they were in the compound. He jumped out the turret and unsheathed his sword I must get to Tracy he thought.


	5. Yashcheritsa

As Joe stepped forward brandishing his sword a resounding roar reverberated through the jungle. Joe turned around to see the Broodmother cowering in fear. He looked at what she was giving the painful stare at. Only to see a large black scaly body glistening in the evening sun and a set of red burning eyes. The eyes burnt deep into his soul examining his very existence. It released another great war, he was a head higher than the Broodmother's massive chitin carapace. Could it be, it was there was no doubt Yashcheritsa had come to claim his dominance. The Broodmother countered his roar with a viscous screech. She lunged with her forelegs and got within a hairs breadth of him. Her claw dug deep into the ground momentarily getting stuck, Yashcheritsa took the opportunity to kick her leg breaking it. A foul smelling liquid spouted from the stump burning the forest moss. Yashcheritsa leaped for her abdomen but his teeth slide off the blemishless chitin. She slashed at him catching him in his eye gouging it out, she released a scream of pleasure. He chomped her leg with his 6inch long teeth and pushed her into a large stone tower shattering it. The stone rained upon the Broodmother denting her exoskeleton. He took advantage of this and grabbed a bite into her abdomen grabbing a hold he pulled back, as he pulled back the plate that protected her organs came with it. Yashcheritsa then burried his face into her abdomen tearing out many vital organs and gulped them down. He then turned his massive head to Joe and released a growl of displeasure. Joe dropped his sword in fear then Yashcheritsa roared in irritation as the Broodmother's minions nibbled at his thick skin. He turned tail and trotted into the steamy jungles.

Three days after the battle and many of the large spiders were still about making repairs impossible. Steve jogged up to him wearing metal armour "Thank you for your help at the battle we lost 20 people that day." He stated solomly. "Sure but what are we going to do about the spiders?" Joe questioned scratching the back of his head. "We're going to go see Mad-Jack he lives in the caves arthropod expert, would you like to accompany us?" Steve asked. "of course" Joe said.

As they arrived at Mad-Jack's cave dragging the Broodmother's massive head behind them. There was a large gate blocking the entrance to the cave. Steve and two others who'd accompanied them pushed the door open. They dragged the head in as Steve looked for Jack. "Oh guests, we have Adam, look guests." Jack said with one of the pony sized spiders by his side. "Who's Adam" Joe said looking around for more humans Carlos also looked around for Adam. "He's the Araneo" Steve said pointing at the spider. "Ok Jack down to business ever since this boss spawned Araneo's are everywhere above ground. We need to know how to get rid of them?" Steve questioned. "Oh you need Pulmonoscorpius, I have enough for you however it's gonna cost yah." Mad-Jack said. "What do you want?" Steve grimanced. "You know what I want. I want a Meganeura Level 120."


	6. Meganeura

This came as a shock to everyone both Steve and Joe knowing of the giant Dragonflies. However Joe did not know it had been 3 years since the last level 120 sighting. On the other hand Steve did. "Are you crazy its been 3 years since the last 120. Also what do you want it for you can't tame them." Steve yelled. "Can't tame them through traditional methods however." Jack said following with a whistle. A large quad winged insect flew from Jack's small thatch hut. It's wings glistened beutifully in the torchlight. It had deep blue wings with the edges a dark crimson, on her small head were hundreds of eyes all one shiny shade of green. "However it is possible with the right food." He said finishing his sentence. Carlos was bemused by the Meganeura's bright colours. "Oh my Rex." Steve said gobsmacked. "How did you do this?" Joe said. "Get me the 120 and along with the Pulmonoscorpius I'll give you my recipe." Jack squealed with exitement.

And so Joe and Steve set off to look for the rare 120 level Meganeura. They headed to the swamp knowing that it was swarming with them. On the way there Steve had a moment of thought he wondered how Mad-Jack did this. Joe however already knew the answer in the list of blueprints Jack had in his mortar and pestle, there was bug meal. He discovered this after looking for somewhere to repair his armour. He started snooping around and found the blueprint. Joe didn't take it though he was many things none a theif.

As they arrived at the swamp the air became thick and heavy. The place buzzed with flies, hissed with snakes and snorted with sleeping sarco's. The large croc's enjoyed basking in the mid-day sun. A Beelzebufo bounced past with an amused look on its face. "Do we have any Beelzebufo at the compound." Joe asked. "We have one called Bertha her owner's Megan." Steve answered. Joe knew from experience that Megan was not to be messed with, she was sweet yet fiery and had a short fuse on her temper. One of the Dragonflies flew past startling Joe back to the now. "Let's split up and get searching." Joe said.

They searched for hours upon hours with no sign of the 120. They'd caught dozens upon dozens of Meganeura but none were right. Eventually they'd spend days upon days searching to no avail. Every day at 6:30 am a messenger would come to see how they're quest had gone.

One morning after leaving the outpost they'd built Joe saw one of the Dragonflies caught in an Araneo's web. He walked over to it and to his sheer wonder and surprise it was the 120. Joe couldn't believe how lucky he was he'd found it. He was so glad, so happy that he let out a woop of joy. Then he cheered and cheered this cheering woke Steve up. Steve came over to see what the fuss was about. Joe told him then they both cheered. This however was a bad idea. Joe wrapped the insect in the web and set it down in the hut. Both of the survivors sat on the strip of land the hut sat on. A loud splash sounded through the swamp. Followed by a loud but deep hiss they both looke around in unison. Only to see a camo green Spino thundering towards them. It reared its crocodilian head back on its S shaped neck. The sun caught its spine showing the blood vessels and bones. He lunged with his left arm his claw caught Steve's flak armour and tore the chestplate off. Steve had a large gash on his stomach blood pouring out. It lunged at him again with his right arm Joe plunged his spear into the soft padding of its hand. The Spino screamed in pain at the blood gurgling out of its forearm. As it sreamed Joe threw another spear into its gullet the Spino's scream was cut off. It was choking on its own blood, Joe launched another spear into the Spino's windpipe.

Joe stood over his opponents bloodied body Steve lying dead below the beast, Joe pushed the Spino off his comrade. He checked his friends pulse Steve was dead. Joe removed Steves helmet it had a claw mark running through it. He placed the helmet over his own head. Joe grabbed the Meganeura and headed back to Mad-Jack's grotto.


	7. Sad Truths

As Joe returned to Mad-Jack with the captive Meganeura. At the entrance of the cave were Steve's friends, Joe told them the news, the tallest of them broke down in tears. Joe left the solemn group to mourn with the Meganeura as Jack called him. "I heard you give them the news Joe i'd hoped you'd both come back as i've been here as long as steve. Actually scratch that longer." Jack said as he entered the cave. Joe replied with "What do you mean i thought Steve was here the longest?" Jack led Joe to the back of the cave that had a corridor leading to a large cavern. Inside the walls were covered in lines about 3-4 inches in length each. "Count these and i've been here that many days?" Jack ordered. There were thousands of the lines more than Joe could count. "Follow me." Jack barked. He led Joe to another chamber full of the large Pulmonoscorpius. "Each of these represents every one whose died. Come with me." Jack said walking into the wilds of the cave. Joe followed obediently him and Jack sneaked round the caves. There was a crimson coloured Scorpion ahead feeding on a dead Titanoboa. Jack shot a blue fuzz tipped dart in between its leg segments. It turned around angrily and skuttled towards them Joe readied his spear. "Don't" Jack said simply. The angered arachnid collapsed in front of him. Jack tapped his implant while pointing it at the Scorpion. "This Pulmonoscorpius is Steve." Jack said firmly. He was serious Joe thought maybe he wasn't so crazy after all.

On the way back he told Joe about how he was the first person on the island who's still alive. There was him Liz, James and Mary. He told Joe about how they died and how he was alone for a year. As they all died very quickly and how he found Steve and took him in.

As they got back a strange dino, one neither of them had seen was eating the Araneo's eggs. "What is that?" Jack said "I don't know" Joe said. Carlos who had stayed behind on the quest woke up and trotted out of the hut. He hissed at the creature and it hissed back much louder.

(Carlos's POV)

As I opened my eyes I heard some humans talking one was my friend Joe. I weasled my way through to half open door then spotted it. An Oviraptor i'd never seen one before I did my most ferocious hiss but it hissed back. I must stand my ground I hissed again it attacked, how rude. I used my sleek physic to dodge then leaped onto its back. Sliding down its right sight I dug my claws into its skin slowing my descent. Screeching I bite its throat with my small but short teeth. It shook me off and kicked my in the head, not again I thought.

(Normal POV)

Joe watched as his friend was beaten and decided to act. Grabbing Jack's Tranq rifle he shot one, two, three shots into it. It dropped to the floor quickly Joe aimed for the head. "Don't we need it so we can find out what it is." Jack shouted it echoed ominously in the cave. Joe walked off in a strop and gently picked up Carlos as Jack attempted to tame the egg lover with more eggs.


	8. Old Memories

Liz squinted as she opened her eyes at the bright sun. Where was she? Who was she? She gasped as she realized she wasn't breathing. Breathing that's important thought Liz to herself. She looked around and to her surprise there were three others with her. Two men and another woman they were also looking around with awe. "Who are you?" She said. "I don't know." They all said starting with a short black haired man. "Wait on the count of three pick a name." The other woman said. "Liz" said Liz. "James" said James. "Mary" said Mary. However the remaining man stood silent contemplating. "Jack" He eventually said.

They travelled for many miles before night fell in that time they'd gotten to know each other. Liz was kind yet sarcastic. Jack was brash but brutally self sufficient. James was too kind hearted he could barely defend himself. Mary now Mary was cruel she didn't care for others only herself, yet she also enjoyed being cruel. She tested this on a poor Parasaur baby who was limping along when she chased it towards some Dilo's. As night fell they gathered around a fire that dimly lit each others faces. They discussed a survival plan, then went to sleep.

Liz woke up in the middle of the night her mouth dry. She took a sip from a nearby stream. A deep growl resonded from the tree line she woke Jack up as he was their chief. He woke everyone else up. Shortly after they heard the sound of cracking twigs and crunching leaves. Then a roar splitted the calm night air and the sound of a large creature bounding towards them. Mary grabbed a flaming log and threw it into the creatures direction. It illuminated the creatures bulky black form it was darker than the black sky. Its eyes were a burning red that looked into your soul. The creature lunged at James unfortunately his kindness couldn't save him now. Yashcheritsa's teeth burried themselves inside James the poor fellow released a final scream then was silenced. Mary thought she could take on the giant Rex and grabbed another log. She threw it at the Rex charring its already black scales. It turned on her and grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her skyward then threw her bleeding carcass into a tree trunk. She stained the wood and leaves with her blood. As it turned to Jack and Liz, Jack threw a fistful of ash and soot into its eyes. "Run!" Jack yelled soon after bolting along the beach.

After a whole night of running they arrived at a cave. They set up shelter in the cave and built a small thatch hut. Jack and Liz were forever traumatised by the events of that night however they did not see Yashcheritsa for a long time. Liz had learnt to love Jack and Jack the same with Liz. But neither of them knew this and soon it would be too late.

One day they were out harvesting Jack had tamed two Pulmonscorpius in honour of their dead tribemates. They gathered berries however Jack had noticed something strange, something familiar wrong wih the local dinos. Also a few Brontos had been found dead and nothing could take them down. Liz had tamed a Pteradon she had quite a knack for flying creatures. While out harvesting Liz heard a familiar growling, Yashcheritsa was near. Liz ran back to the cave to warn Jack. A thundering sound was following her. She turned around to see Yashcheritsa following her at a lumbering pace. Speeding up she ran faster however the Rex's pace didn't change. The cave was in sight now. She tripped on a root from a tree and fell to the ground within seconds Yashcheritsa was upon her. "Jack run!" She shouted as the Rex stomped onto her legs and crushed her spine. even if she could get out from under his foot she wouldn't escape. Jack looked out the cave to see this scene unfolding before him. He threw a spear at the lizards large head catching one of its useless arms. He screamed in pain and advanced towards Jack crushing Liz in the process.

Jack spent the next three days in the cave while Yashcheritsa staked out the cave. He waited for seven months before Steve arrived. But even he was dead now. So many had died but why had they chosen Steve instead of him to lead them? Why did they call him Mad-Jack? They thought he was crazy well he'd show them he had something big planned. He would take over while they were in mourning with his army of Pulmonscorpius. "Come on Liz." Jack said being followed by the 120 Meganeura. The scorpions were too ugly, too brutish for Liz. However the Meganeura captured her perfectly.


	9. Taking Control

Joe petted Tracy on the head gently her scales rubbing against his hand. Tracy grunted with delight at this contact. It'd been a while since Joe had seen Tracy. Between all the errands and the battle he'd been too busy. Fortunately the dino pen hadn't been scratched in the battle so Tracy was safe. Carlos also seemed happy to see Tracy. She was now fully grown twice the size of Joe. The dinosaur that Jack had tamed a couple of days ago was an Oviraptor. It could easily steal eggs from wild dinos. Recently flying dinos like Quetzals and Argents had been falling under a mysterious sleep caused by Pulmonscorpius venom. However after trying to get a cure from Mad-Jack they discovered him and all his arthropods were missing.

Joe placed the leathery saddle on Tracy's back. His training would begin today he would learn how to ride a Trike. He mounted Tracy's saddle, then immedietly fell off. "More balance" Zach said. Zach was head of dino riding he had his own impressive male Trike. One third larger than Tracy. Joe tried again gaining a better seating this time. "Well done there we go, now move forward." Zach ordered and Joe obeyed. Moving forward Joe swayed gently as Tracy plodded ahead. Then he slipped off again. "Again!" Zach shouted.

Finally Joe had perfected it after 46 tries, him and Jane rode into the jungle. Him on Tracy and her on Albert her Mammoth. They were both great mounts for gathering thatch and wood these were needed for repairs. After a couple of hours of harvesting they decided to turn back. Just as they turned around there was a low chittering. Joe turned to see Mad-Jack riding the Broodmother surrounded by Pulmonscorpius and Araneos. "What are you doing Jack and how is that thing still alive." Jane yelled. "Well the one Joe summoned is dead however i've had one since day 245 before Steve turned up. Then it was only the taming I had to deal with. Oh thts right you didn't know he summoned her right of course he didn't say." Jack screamed from the broodmother's abdomen. "What is this true Joe?" Jane asked surprised. "Yes but that doesn't matter anymore I helped defeat her." Joe countered. "Excuses, excuses, as I'm taking control of the tribe Joe your banished. By the way before you try to stop me Steve did put me as co-leader, so now I am the leader." Jack said. "Run, I don't care what you've done warn camp." Jane yelled. Tracy ran at Joe's command, Joe turned as Albert was overrun by by Pulmonscorpius along with Jane.

"Everyone prepare for battle." Joe said as he ran through the gates. Some cowards quickly got on their mounts and tried to escape. However they were swiftly overrun by the arachnids. The Broodmother climbed to the highest point in the camp as Jack assumed control. "I am Jack, some of you may know me as Mad-Jack. However I can assure you that I'm perfectly sane. I am now your chief. Steve did apoint me as Co-Leader so this is totally legitament."

After that Mad-Jack took control and Joe was banished to wander the islands forests. However this is not the end.


	10. Banished

Joe couldn't believe it after all that had happened he was banished. He thought that this was a bit of a bad way to go. Once again Joe found himself naked, cold and hungry. Atleast he had Tracy and Carlos he started harvesting wood to get some tools and build a home. Joe headed north where he knew there were no camps. Maybe he should warn the coastside camp or the mountain camp. Yes he would, Joe decided to go for the mountain camp first as it was at the most immediate risk. He sprinted through the jungle with his increased movement speed.

When Joe finally got to the top of the mountain he was breathless. Before him he saw not devestation like he expected but beauty. There were autumnal coloured Argents with blue saddles, the colour of the sky tribe. Pteradons soared nearby providing defense and lookout while huge Quetzals carried cargo and buildings. However not all the buildings were on Quetzals, there was a whole town in the mountains crater. The buildings were mostly wood and thatch because stone was too heavy to transport up here.

After discussing with the Skyborn who was the tribes leader they agreed to harbour him. There was only one Jack so he could only be in one place at one time so he would defend the compound. To his surprise Joe had learnt of the snow tribe in the north and the swamp tribe in the islands centre. There were also the cave, plains and sea tribes wich Joe knew of. The tribe had also agreed to pick up Tracy at the bottom of the mountain.

As the large Quetzal landed next to Tracy he jumped off and began to comfort her for the journey. The Quetzal picked her up with its enormous talons and with a vice like grip carried her off. On the way to the top of the world Joe saw the true variety of Pteradon colours from simple green to a dark crimson they shined many vibrant colours.

Joe woke up in a sweat he couldn't forget Steve's death or the things Jack had told him. He stepped outside and sat on a cold metalic rock gazing at the moon. "Beautiful isn't it." A female voice stated. Joe turned around to discover that it was the Skyborn. "Many people from all the tribes believe you are something special." She said. "What do you mean?" Joe questioned. "Well your knack at taming for one. Also Jack is very smart don't underestimate him so why would he kick you out?" She answered. "Because I saw Steve die he'll probaly blame me for it." Joe doted. "No Jack is many things but not a lier. There is a prophecy about a survivor with a friendlyness towards dinos. A gift some say, they would be the one to tame the black demon." The Skyborn told him. "Yashcheritsa, thats crazy, no thats impossible." Joe said.

Joe woke up in the morning feeling revived after last nights conversation he didn't feel any better about defeating Jack. However they did seem to think that he was this chosen one. He wasn't very keen on so much resting on his shoulders. So many lives will be ruined by Jack if he doesn't though so what choice did he have. He walked out of the hut he was staying in and pet Tracy on her emerald green scales. She followed him as he headed to the meeting there was one every morning. Everyone hushed as the Skyborn started speaking. "Hello everyone, hope you had a great sleep, I have something very important to say today. We all believe that Joe is the chosen one however he is not sure. Today we will hunt down Yashcheritsa and tame her, with Joe's hope I know we will succeed." The crowd roared, cheered to Joe's surprise. They had so much faith in him even though they barely knew him. When everyone quitened she spoke again "I have one more thing to say before we start. I am Liz...


	11. The Dragon

"How could you Liz, I loved you, how could you watch me in so much pain and do nothing?" A voice shouted from behind Joe. Joe spun round and to his baffled surprise Jack stood atop the Broodmother, casting a thick shadow on the surrounding area. "And Joe I'm disapointed in you, hiding up here in the mountains thinking I wouldn't find you. Don't even try going to the other settlements they're mine too." Joe and Carlos together bore the same look of fear. "Leave before I kill you Joe." Joe trudged towards Tracy and hoisted himself onto her saddle.

Two days later Joe had a small camp set up in the forest. A thatch hut, how would he fight Jack from here. Luckily Jack hadn't heard about the plan. Anyway there was still one other person Jack hadn't captured Bob. Joe had grown close to his saviour Bob since he took him to camp. First order of business would be finding him. However Joe had learnt that Bob had a Mosasaur who he had built a fortress on, he suspected Bob would be there.

Sneaking quietly Joe unhooked the Quetzal's rope. This was Liz's battle Quetzal with high health and attack damage. Jack had taken Liz from her home at the top of the mountain and to the main compound. The Quetzal was called Mary in honour of her cruel friend who met a most unfortunate fate. Joe and Carlos crept onto her neck and flew her from the encampment some Jack loyalists shouted obceneties at him as he sped away.

As Joe made his getaway he saw someting unusual in the sky, something red something huge. The beast breathed flame from its maw, the Araneo's bugged it as the island now swarmed with Jack's minions. Joe being kind hearted shot at the spiders with his rifle. After doing so the dragon flew towards the forest and somehow disapeared through the massive trees.

He finally arrived home and as he did a shape loomed in the shadows...


	12. Fish Are Deadly Too

The crimson Dragon's head loomed out of the trees and a faint glow resided in the pit of its stomach. Joe cowered in the light projecting his shadow on the wall of his hut. Carlos his behind Tracy as she grunted a warning towards the dragon. However instead of attacking the dragon bowed its head in submision. Slowly Joe crept towards the dragon now he was closer he could see that it was female and her wingspan was to Mary's as Mary's was to a Pteradon. Joe placed his hand on the dragon's warm snout.

As Joe went to sleep the dragon stayed outside and wouldn't leave. Joe lay in bed thinking about the dragon if she wouldn't leave then, how would he protect such a creature from Jack.

The sound of crackling tree branches woke Joe from his slumber. He pushed open the door to find the dragon gone, in her place was a scorched area of earth. In the centre of that earth was a single egg about the size of himself. He hoped on Tracy's saddle and pushed the hefty embryo into the house on Mary's saddle. He couldn't leave it while he looked for Bob.

Soaring just below the clouds Joe felt free, he felt invinsible. The ocean was just beneath them Carlos stared at the hunting Megalodon with curiosity. Joe had stopped at the harbour which was under Arthropodic control. But he manage to find out that Bob headed in the direction of the snowy lands. He'd also picked up the only set of fur armour in the harbour from the armoury. It was freezing here however the Pulmonoscorpius and Araneos couldn't survive the cold. So that meant Jack lied about having everywhere under control.

Seeing Bob's Mosasaur below him filled Joe with cheer he hadn't seen Bob since just before he was banished. But now he would. Joe lowered Mary onto a nearby iceburg that the Mosasaur was moored to. Bob greeted Joe with a friendly hug with warmed them both in the subzero temperatures. "Bob, Jack's taken everywhere you've got to help me." Joe said after releasing the embrace. "I know my good friend" Bob said in his Irish accent. "We must go to the Ice base he can't control there." Joe smiled as he delivered the good news. "I'm sorry my friend, he can and has, with an army of Gigantopithicus' and a giant Gorilla they're calling the Megapithicus." Bob said quickly destroying Joe's smile. "You mean he's got everywhere even the swamp." Joe pleaded trying to rekindle his own hope. "Aye last week he accuired Yashcheritsa for that after the sky legion attempted the tame." Bob sulked. "How's he keeping the legion prisoner?"Joe asked. "Now that I don't know."

Loud noises woke Joe from his slumber. He exited the hut and saw an army of battle Quetz surrounding him and Bob. Bob had also woken up and had grabbed his rifle. "Joe yet again I stumble accross you in my territory, I'm here for the egg I know you have it now hand it over or I'll kill you and you friend." Without answering Joe handed over the egg. "Oh well this is embarrising, I've decided to kill you both anyway." As Jack finished the Mosasaur began to move and Joe notice Bob Tracy and Carlos were missing. The Mosasaur dived before Jack could react. Joe could see clearly through the fresh water and saw dozens of Anglers rising from the depths. The Quetzals started diving after the pair. But as they desended into the crystal clear waters the panicked as they spotted the Anglers. One's exit was covered by Anglers so rider and mount drowned together. Another speared one Angler but was crushed by another Quetz. They were disorganized. Joe began to run out of air so entered the base. Bob had made it airtight so no water could get in. However this also meant they had limited air.


	13. The beginning of the end

Joe cringed as Mary's cries littered the metal room muffled by hundreds of gallons of water. The escape was timed perfectly narrowly escaping with there lives.

Rising out several miles from Jack they began discussing a plan. "There's nothing left the dragon was our last hope." Joe solenmly admitted. "Aye it would seem, but there may be a kindling of hope." Bob spoke up with his strong accent. "There is a legend of a creature in the forests rarely seen called the DodoRex." Joe gave a bemused look of sheer failure, "Now's not the time for jokes Bob that's just impossible."

Later that night Joe still not believing in the DodoRex's existence, heard a faint chirping peircing the veile of his dreams. He stepped onto the cold metal floor his warm feet lingering with each step. Opening the steel reinforced door, he was surprised at the sight that lay before him. The reason why Jack knew where he was and enabled him to find every answer. His lifelong companion Carlos was chatting with the 120 Meganuera. Joe felt hate, anger, betrayal and a sudden sense of hoplessness all at once. He was overwelmed with emotions but he knew what he had to do. Raising his hand he launched his spear directly at the insect tearing through its wing, sprinting he then grabbed Carlos by the back of his neck. Hoisting the reptile into the air as he watched the dragonfly drown "Bob" Joe called. "I know why Jack knows our every move" Bob burst out the door in excitement. "How does he know?" Bob shouted. "Carlos has been a spy since day one and the 120 Meganeura was also a a messenger." Joe said. "He's gone to far, we have to end this now, we're taking the fight to Jack" Bob stated.

After a few stops to local villages Joe, Bob, Tracy and Bob's little spoken about Toast the Mesopithicus had equiped themselves in camo. The compound was in sight after about two days of travelling. They were all riding on Tracy's saddle. Joe got Tracy to go into the jungle and removed her saddle and said his goodbyes, he didn't expect to come back.

Joe shot his newly aquired grabbling hook to the top of the huge 25ft tall stone walls. It had been almost six months since he'd been here. Jack had been hard at work building walls the keep the rebels otherwise known as the black Rex's out. Jack evidently had not planned for Joe to be here. Joe looked around seeing species-X all over the walls. The gillie suit made them invisible to the plants. Joe sprayed himself with bug repelent so he'd be invisible to the Araneo's and Pulmonoscorpius. Joe ran along the wall to the nearest guard post he glanced inside to see two Jack supporters in full chitin armour. Jack supporters had become known as the arthropod legion. Joe placed a tranq dart into his rifle and called for Bob to do the same. They both snuck in through the window and grabbed the two men. Placing their hands over the guard's mouths and gripped their throats until they were out cold. From the tower they placed their longnecks onto the windowsill and scoped out the other towers. They darted one tower then another and another until the area was safe.

Once inside Jack's stone palace they struggled to find the throne room. However they did find a strange room filled with Araneo eggs and hatchlings, guarded by the Broodmother. They also found the armoury in which they swapped gillie for Flak and grappling hooks for swords. They found their way to a corridor with Dinosaur gate at the end. They approached the gate and slowly pushed it open. It grinded open. They gazed at the huge room with a metal throne at the end. Behind the throne was the black Rex, Yashcheritsa. And sitting comfortably on Direwolf pelts was Jack himself.


	14. Starting a new

Yashcheritsa glared across the room at Joe through his one good eye. Joe remembered the battle the giant Rex had saved him in. For no other reason than to protect his territory. He held respect for the Rex but was also wary. "Joe I know why your hear I knew you'd come. However it took you longer then I thought."Jack remarked smirking. "I have the Dragons, the Broodmother, the Megapithicus and the legendary Yashcheritsa. And what do you have, Carlos betrayed you he was mine from day one and I don't see you're Trike. Just you and Bob." Jack commented. "Aye it may just be us but not for long." Bob fought. This caused Toast to emit a loud screech. The screech angered Yashcheritsa who knew something was coming.

Crashing and the falling of rock resounded around the stone palace. And moments later a huge beak smashed through the gate and made a croaky shriek and released a cloud of fire. A massive clawed foot dug into the stone foundations, chunks of rock leaped into the air. Its tiny useless arms flailed in defience of their size. Soft downy feathers covered the behemoths body. Yashcheritsa charged in anger at the birdlike Dodorex.

(Yashcheritsa's POV)

Another monster in my territory time to end this. The mortal Jack promised me peace and solitude if I win this war for him. I'd never seen a creature bigger than me apart from the Dragons. I towered over even Gigas this beast wouldn't be a problem. Then I can Finally be left alone and not have to fight of hunting parties looking for me.

I charge first hoping to get the first hit before it could burn me with its fire. Launching myself forward I chomp onto the creatures neck. Warm blood spurted down my throat, I pushed it into the wall and dragged him up it I smashed him into the roof. The roof collapsed onto my back pressing me to the stone floor chilling my stomach. He kicked me in the ribs spilling my blood on the stone. He kicked me again shattering a rib. When he went to kick again I snapped around and dug my teeth into his leg then dragged them to the ground. I stamped on his leg until I heard it snap. Limping he regained his footing then fire sprouted from his jaws. I saw red as my skin was charred I felt my skin melt of my muscles but I sprinted forward charging the abomination. My head hit on target and I felt his muscles crunch. Lunging I chomped on his neck again and pushed down with all my strength till I heard a snap, his body went limp.

(Normal POV)

Joe gazed onwards and couldn't believe what he saw. The magnificent DodoRex was dead, gone, finished. "It's over Joe, it's over! Bob I'll give you one last chance to work for me." Jack shouted. "Never, I'll never work for you!" Bob said. "Well then I'm sorry Bob. Yashcheritsa kill him." The lumbering giant stagered off at Jack's words to hunt Bob.

Joe leaped out from behind a pillar clashing swords with Jack. "You can't win this Joe, It's the end for you." Jack remarked. "Shut up." Joe said. As he pulled another sword from his back and slashed at Jack's leg landing a blow in the back of Jack's knee. Severing a tendon. Jack grimanced in pain but kept his cool he ended the checkmate then hit Joe in the face with the sword's hilt. Then spun round and cut into Joe's right arm cutting it off just above the elbow. Joe knelt in pain dropping his sword and clutching the stump. "Looks like it's over for you Joe, I would start with the whole backstory but you already know that.

Suddenly Bob smashed through a pillar on Yashcheritsa knocking the monster unconsience. He jumped off the pillars stump then pulled out his sword and clashed blades with Jack. "Two against one seems a bit unfair lets even the odds." Jack stated then whistled within seconds the Broodmother scuttled through the hole the DodoRex made. Joe picked up his sword again and aimed for Jack's other leg with little intelligence blinded by pain. Jack kicked him in the chest and sent him across the room and continued his duel with Bob. Moments later Jack empaled Bob and ended Bob's life. "Tut, tut, tut I expected more from someone so highly regaurded by Steve it's over for real now. Now I could leave you here to bleed out, unfortunately I'm not stupid and I know you would find a way to survive." Jack whispered.

(Joe's POV)

I see Jack I know it will be the last time I do. The Broodmother standing behind me blocking my escape. Jack leans back from my ear "Any last words" he says. "Why?" I croak as blood gushes from my stump "Because I can, as for Liz well she's dead now." Jack answered. "And so are you" Those would be the last words I'd hear as soon after I felt a sharp pain and looked down to see Jack's sword. "S-s-someone w-will stop yo-u-u?" And that was the end of me...

Sorry guys hate to kill of Joe himself but it'll make way for the rebels. Joe will die a martyr. For those of you who've enjoyed this series I'll be starting a sequel of sorts but I'll need three OC's or dossiers of you guys.


End file.
